FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a tracking controlling apparatus, and more particularly to improvement of a data recording/reproducing apparatus using an automatic track following system, in which a recorded pilot signal is reproduced from a data recording track formed on a recording medium by a reproducing head which is controlled to track to a reproducing track based on the reproduced pilot signal.